


Canine Catastrophe

by AXEe



Series: Hearts Within Our Paws [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Kara wants answers...





	Canine Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> More Karaolsen, GD, Major Nerd doggie fun! Enjoy! :=)

******

Kara marched back and forth, she could almost hear a drum and fife playing as she did her bent General Patton impression.

"All right," she began "I want answers and I want them now," she held up the item in question, a navy blue, strappy quarter-inch high heeled sandal, the straps had torn out of the shoe proper and the heel was dangling off the shoe "who ate my shoe?" she demanded "and where is the other one?"

She glanced at her four suspects.

"All right," she held the shoe out to Suspect Number One "Astra, I know you, you ate my shoe, didn't you?"

The big black wolfdog tilted her head at Kara before letting out a wide yawn, expressing 'boredom' as only a dog could.

"Hmm...," not convinced, Kara turned to Suspect Number Two "Alex, you like chewing things. Did you take the shoe?"

The small terrier mix absently scratched her ear before laying down, curling up against Astra's legs.

"Lucy?" Kara turned to her third suspect.

The black lab mix also gave a yawn before deciding that her tail looked appealing and began to chase it.

Turning to her fourth and final suspect, Kara gasped as Winn suddenly ducked his head, throwing one paw over his face.

"Winn! _You_ ate my shoe?!" Kara exclaimed "oh! You bad dog! Bad!"

Winn whined and slunk lower, his gangly form somehow managing to sink to the floor without actually lowering himself to the florr.

"Well, where's the other shoe?" Kara wondered.

With a quiet 'wuff', Lucy suddenly perked up, suddenly running towards the couch and rooting around under it, suddenly emerging triumphantly holding the other shoe in her jaws.

"Oh! Good girl!" Kara praised "good Lucy!" she ruffled Lucy's ears "no Winn, no! You're still a bad dog" she pushed Winn back as he tried to join in on the cuddles "no!" she emphasized.

Winn whined and then, head down and tail between his legs, slunk on back to his bed...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
